video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jungle Book - Mowgli Begins Life in the Jungle
|catalogue number = VC1110 KC1468 |rating = |image1 = |running time = 75 minutes|re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }}The Jungle Book - Mowgli Begins Life in the Jungle is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 29th October 1990 and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 7th April 1997. Description "Wood and water, wind and tree, Jungle Favour go with thee." - Rudyward Kipling Meet all the original best-loved characters from the Jungle Book in these 3 fun-filled episodes, Mowgli comes to the jungle ith his parents when he is still only a baby and crawls out of the tent into the wilderness, Bagheera and Baloo try to push him back into the tent because Shere Khan and Tabaqui want to eat him. They fall to get him back to his parents and Alexander and Luri (a wolf couple) take him their family and name him "Mowgli." After the death of Alexander, Bagheera becomes Mowgli's private trainer and teaches him how to hunt. In his 'coming-of-age-test' Mowgli and Lala (a wolf girl) must hunt two rabbits and three birds by sunset. Mowgli can't hunt like a wolf but he devises a boomerang which he has to use to rescue Lala from Shere Khan when things go a little wrong. Bagheera tells Mowgli the stories of how Lala's father, Vermillion, has lost a fight against Alexander to become Chief of the village and how Alexander then died to save baby Mowgli from Shere Khan who came to eat him. Bagheera made a promise to Alexander that he would raise Mowgli to become a great wolf-boy. Episodes # Mowgli Begins Life in the Jungle # The Birth of Wolf-Boy Mowgli # Alexander's Son Credits Opening (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli intro * Start of Mowgli Begins Life in the Jungle (1989) Closing (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * End of Alexander's Son (1989) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli intro * Start of Mowgli Begins Life in the Jungle (1989) Closing (1992 Re-release) * End of Alexander's Son (1989) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli intro * Start of Mowgli Begins Life in the Jungle (1989) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Alexander's Son (1989) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli intro * Start of Mowgli Begins Life in the Jungle (1989) Closing (1997 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Alexander's Son (1989) * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli closing credits * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery 75-Minutes-Of-Stories-The-Jungle-Book- 57.jpg Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Kid's Club Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:Rudyard Kipling Category:Nippon Animation Category:Doro TV Merchandising Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions